Moon Elves
=Elven Creation= The Maker of the Forests Birthed the First Born after plucking an acorn from its robes and planting it within the soft fertile soil of the earth. From the acorn grew Urs, The First born of the Maker. The Ranger. (often depicted as a tall elven man with green, wild hair with oak leaves tangled in and dark brown skin like the bark, long horn like branches grow from his forehead.) Long he travelled the lands of his maker. Keeping and warding the Makers creations. But soon he found he was lonely, So the Forest Maker felt for it’s young child, and bade Urs to hunt a great and powerful monster that lurked within the dark of the forest. As he defeated the dark creature The Maker bid Urs to cut the hide and tooth from the beast and lay it to rest under the earth beneath the shade of the first tree Valief Vardarianna ,The Maker grew. Then to leave. The trees sap began to water the ground the hide and tooth lay, and with that The Maker stitched together a new creature. The creature born as a cub, but would be great and powerful with great snapping jaws, and sharp powerful claws. But its fur was soft and sleek as silk. Elda the Wolf of War was born. The Maker presented Urs with this sibling companion, and together they journeyed for a time. But as all things go, the sibling grew into her own and was ready to separate from her brother. So Urs grew lonely once more. Long he journeyed until he came upon a maiden of great beauty and grace. For the first time his heart felt not lonely but something new. For many moons he watched her from afar, to afraid that his wild appearance would frighten her away. Then one night he grew courage and stepped before her. He was relieved when she did not shy from him. He took her, the Mother, as his wife. Together they bore the children of the woods. =The Split= An ancient race The Elves began as one people. They called themselves the Children of the Woods. They lived in harmony protecting and being in balance with the Forest Makers creations. On average they live to be 600 yrs old. A very long lifespan compared too many of the mortal races. As the 4th creator decided to send his creations out on the land to destroy what the surface creators had made. The elves split into two factions, one to stay and guard the woods, the 2nd were sent to fight the constant attack from deeps. The ones who stayed adopted the name Sun elf. The ones who fought the darkness adopted the names Moon elf. The darkness had an effect on the Moon Elves. Slowly their skin began to grow tinged with shadow, with hints of red for rage and purple for dark influences. Their hair also changed to less common purples and whites (though any hair color is allowed). They are all varied in their appearance. Some slightly more shadowed, while others have only the slightest tinge to their skin and hair. The Moon Elves grew to respect and understand the darkness. But always they remembered their duty in keeping the evil creatures at bay. The Sun Elves have a varying degree of hues and skin tones as well. Some even noted to have bronze, gold, or silver tints to their skin. The Sun Elves can have a variety of hair colors that range from natural hues, to bright greens and colors of flowers such as pinks and blues. Certain Cultures and family lines sport tattoos and markings to symbolize where they hail from. When the gods decided to end the Dark one once and for all, they opened the skies and let forth an infinite rain to fill the Dark Ones spaces. As the Dark One drowned, as did those soldiers who fought the deep.